Fear The Walking Dead: Democracy Part 3
Plot Tears still ran down Sebastian's face. It felt like the room around him was getting darker every second. 'What the hell is going on?' was the only thought that went through his head. Ambulance sirens were going off more occasionally now, even when the city was very busy. Sebastian looked at the wooden clock on the wall, it appeared as 4:06pm. He had been sitting there for half an hour already. He got up; sliding his back against the wall. He jumped out of his skin as a knock was at the door, he moved slyly towards it. The door was a bit stuck when Sebastian tried to open it; but he managed. Chloe stood there with a face which either looked happy or shocked. "Sebastian..." Chloe said. It appeared the face was shock, a deep one. Sebastian's eyes still red around them from crying. "I'm fine." He replied. Chloe hugged him. "What's going on?" Sebastian asked. Chloe sighed, it was like she was about to ask the same thing. "I'm not sure...but we need to go to Greg's house and see what happened." She implied. The two of them walked out the door, Sebastian locked it on the way out. "What about Eddie, Rhianne or Donna?" Sebastian asked Chloe. Chloe pulled out her phone, she was seeing if any of their friends sent any texts. "Doesn't look like it...I'm sure they're fine." Chloe responded. They finally got down the stairs to the ground. They followed a path way past some cars. A woman and her six year old son stood by their car boot putting shopping into the back. Sebastian waved at them, the mother waved back. The son had a toy plane, and he was pretending to fly it through the air. Sebastian and Chloe ran some many streets to Greg's house. They walked among his driveway to witness his front door wide open. They stepped inside. "Hello?!" Chloe shouted. No one answered. They found a small drop of blood on the carpet, then they moved onto to upstairs. Chloe stood in shock, Sebastian soon after noticing what Chloe was looking at. A bloody hand print on the wall. Sebastian gulped. The feeling of finding a hand print on the wall made him feel slightly sick. They made it to the top of the stairs facing directly at Greg's room. They opened the door. Greg was sitting on his bed holding a massive wound. "Greg!" Sebastian said shocked. They ran towards him. He had a hand full of blood. The wound was like the bite mark that Sebastian saw which was on the year 11's arm. But this one was on his neck. Greg was starting to sweat, his t-shirt ripped from where the wound was. "What happened?" Chloe asked. Greg took awhile to answer. "I...I walked down my street after we parted ways after school...and this man...which walked like he was drunk...came up to me and bit me on the neck..." He said struggling. Sebastian then thought about the year 11. He pulled Chloe outside. "What is it?" Chloe asked. Sebastian looked at Greg, making sure it was the same incident. "When I said I'll catch up back we we were walking together. I saw a year 11 student be put into an ambulance, he had a similar situation as Greg." Sebastian stated. Chloe looked at the ground, believing Sebastian's statement. It all matched up with her, they entered back in to Greg. "Where did the man go?" Chloe asked Greg. He then responded, "When he attacked me...I ran a fast as I could. But when I turned round, a car drove past me and then to him. He followed it back the other direction. But he...slow...he wouldn't have caught up...now...he's roaming around...in the streets..." Sebastian and Chloe stood shocked and turned to each other. Silent. Credits *Sebastian *Chloe *Greg *Rhianne (Mentioned) *Eddie (Mentioned) *Donna (Mentioned) *Unnamed mother *Unnamed son Deaths *A few citizen's (Off-Screen) Trivia *This is the first part in which a named character is bitten.